


oh, but you're good to me, baby

by zombietime



Series: when i'm alone with you [3]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anal Fingering, Blow Jobs, Bottom Keith (Voltron), Butt Plugs, Dom Shiro (Voltron), Established Relationship, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sub Keith (Voltron), Teasing, Top Shiro (Voltron), Trans Keith (Voltron)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-12
Updated: 2019-04-12
Packaged: 2020-01-12 09:30:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18443783
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zombietime/pseuds/zombietime
Summary: "Keith," Shiro says, his voice husky. Keith has heard that voice before. He usually hears it before Shiro bends him over something and gives him a good pounding."What are you doing?""Just enjoying my day off with my boyfriend." Shiro's eyebrows furrow and Keith leans up to kiss his neck. "Do you want to spend it watching Netflix or do you want me to make you come your brains out?"--Keith hasplans, okay?This one is set earlier in their relationship, when they're both still in undergrad.





	oh, but you're good to me, baby

They're cuddled up on the couch on a lazy Sunday afternoon. Shiro put a space documentary on Netflix and they’re both still in their pajamas. Keith is comfortably situated underneath Shiro’s arm. The show is interesting don't get him wrong, but finals are right around the corner and Keith is going to make of the most of this down time while he still has it. It's easy enough to distract Shiro temporarily with soft kisses and snuggles. He slides a hand underneath Shiro's sweater and scratches his fingers across the fine hairs on Shiro's stomach. Shiro has so little body hair that Keith has always been fond of the small patches where he can find them.

"Mmm," Shiro hums. "That feels good, babe."

"Yeah?" Keith says. 

If he wants more lasting attention he’s going to have to be a little more demanding. He slips his hand under the elastic of Shiro's sweats. His fingers trail through Shiro's sparse pubic hair and curl around his soft cock. 

"How about this?"

Shiro groans, turning his head to kiss Keith, his teeth catching Keith's bottom lip before he leans back.

"Tease," Shiro mumbles. He turns his attention back to the tv.

Keith had thought he was making his intentions pretty clear. There was nothing teasing about it, but now? Shiro's in for it. Keith loosens his grip, pulling lazily at Shiro's cock. It takes a while before he's completely hard and Keith delights in the way Shiro squirms, shifting into the couch as he does his best to not give in to Keith's temptations. Keith thumbs at the head of his cock, smears precome over his fingers and removes his hand. 

Shiro glares at him and Keith smiles up sweetly where he's still curled up along Shiro's side. Slowly he sucks each finger into his mouth, cleaning it thoroughly. Shiro never takes his eyes off him. When Keith's finishes he kisses the frown off Shiro's face and whispers, "You're missing your program."

"Keith," Shiro says, his voice husky. Keith has heard that voice before. He usually hears it before Shiro bends him over something and gives him a good pounding."What are you doing?"

"Just enjoying my day off with my boyfriend." Shiro's eyebrows furrow and Keith leans up to kiss his neck. "Do you want to spend it watching Netflix or do you want me to make you come your brains out?"

"Keith," Shiro groans. He pushes Keith back into the couch and sinks his teeth into Keith's neck. "You're a fucking brat, you know that?"

"Fuck, Shiro," Keith groans as Shiro slips a hand underneath is sweatshirt and pinches a nipple hard. "All I wanted was a little attention. You didn't have to make me play dirty."

"You've got my attention now, babe." 

He sits up long enough to pull Keith's leggings off and bends back down to suck a hickey into his thigh. Keith groans and slides his fingers into Shiro’s hair. It would be extremely easy to pull Shiro’s mouth to his crotch and get him to suck him off or eat him out — or both. But Keith actually had a plan in mind and it’s getting derailed.

"I wanna suck your cock," Keith says. 

“Yeah?” Shiro says. He pushes himself up and buries his face in Keith’s neck. “That sounds pretty good to me.”

“You can even keep watching tv while I do it," Keith says.

Shiro makes a contented noise against his skin and kisses him just beneath his ear.

"What did I do to deserve this?"

Keith laughs. "You say that I don't get something out of it too." 

Because they both know how much Keith loves sucking dick. He's already wet from teasing Shiro and he's certain by the time he's done blowing him he'll have soaked through his boxer briefs. Maybe he'll jerk off after and give Shiro a nice show

"It's never that simple with you, babe," Shiro says. "But I'm not about to turn down that pretty mouth."

He sits up and shoves his sweats down to the floor. Keith tamps down the urge to stretch his legs out and run his foot over Shiro's hard on. He stands up and positions himself between Shiro's spread thighs, settles his hands on Shiro's broad shoulders and leans down to kiss him. When he rights himself, he hooks his thumbs under the waistband of his boxer briefs and tugs them down, letting his packer go with them. Keith gingerly steps out of his underwear and pushes them aside as he lowers himself down onto his knees. Shiro's face is already flushed by the time Keith wraps his lips around the head of his cock. Keith swipes his tongue over the head and curls his hand tight around the base.

Keith sucks him slowly, drinking in every groan and soft breath that comes out of Shiro's mouth. He reaches down between his own legs and rubs two fingers over the length of his dick. His fingers come away slick and he reaches between Shiro's legs and teases the tip of one finger around his hole. Keith doesn't miss the soft, surprised gasp that Shiro makes. He waits a moment and pulls off Shiro's cock to look him in the eye.

"Okay?" he asks.

Shiro nods, his lips slightly parted. Keith pushes in, gently, just the tip, just for a moment. He moves to mouth at Shiro's balls and drags his tongue lower. He swipes his tongue over Shiro's hole and moves back to his cock. Very carefully Keith lowers his mouth around Shiro, taking him deeper and deeper, at the same rate he's pushing his finger further inside of him. He wishes he could see Shiro's face, know how he's reacting, but that will have to wait until next time. If there is a next time. 

In the months that they've been together, Keith's never asked about Shiro's exes. But sometimes he wonders if Shiro has always been strong and dominant or if it's something that Keith brings out him. Keith wonders what Shiro would look like, spread out in bed, Keith's cock so deep in him he can't form proper words. He wonders what Shiro would sound like when he comes from having his ass fucked so hard he won't be able to walk the next day.

"Fuck," Shiro groans. He rocks his hips, pushing his dick further into Keith's mouth and then pushes back against Keith's hand -- like he can't get enough. He threads his metal fingers through Keith's hair and tugs him up. Not all the way off, just enough that Keith can meet his eyes. It's a beautiful sight, Shiro flushed and breathing hard, so much desperation on his face. Keith loves being able to do this to him. He pulls back a little drags his tongue sloppily over the head of Shiro's cock, rubs it across his lips and moans.

“ _Keith_.”

Keith can't help but smile. He's absolutely _wrecking_ his boyfriend and he fucking _loves_ it. He crooks the finger he still has inside of Shiro, trying to remember where to press to find his prostate. It takes a couple tries but it is _very_ clear when he achieves his goal.

Shiro _growls_ as he writhes around Keith's hand. It's so fucking hot Keith almost wants to give up on his experiment and just sit on Shiro's cock and ride him until they're both spent. He stays the course though and leans forward to kiss Shiro's belly. Shiro runs his fingers through his hair with more gentleness than Keith would have expected with the way Keith is teasing. 

"Should I get my plug from the bedroom?" Keith asks playfully. He kisses along the underside of Shiro's cock and taps the head against his tongue, grinning as he licks his lips. 

"Go," Shiro says. His fingers tighten in Keith's hair. "Now."

He lets go and Keith stumbles to his feet. He digs around in the overnight bag he brings to Shiro's place on weekends and finds the plug. It's a small thing, really just a tease when compared to Shiro's dick. Keith mostly uses it when he's jerking off at home. He's brought it with him the last few times he stayed over Shiro's and once Shiro made him wear it all day, even when they went out to the movies and it was exquisite torture. 

When he gets back to the living room, Shiro looks at him with eager eyes, his legs spread and his hand curled loosely around his cock. Keith walks over slowly and kneels on the couch next to him. He reaches down between his legs and slides the plug into his cunt. It's slick and wet and when he pulls it out. He bends down over Shiro's lap, bare ass high in the air, and slowly pushes the plug into him. 

"You like it?" Keith whispers, almost shy, as he presses against the base. Shiro rocks into it. His hand is still curled around his dick, but tighter now and he grips himself at the base to keep from coming. Keith drags his tongue across Shiro's knuckles and up the underside of his dick.

"Fuck, babe," Shiro groans. "Is that what this was about? You wanted to know if I like taking it up the ass?"

Keith buries his face in Shiro's thighs, sucks on his balls to distract him.

"Fuck," Shiro moans, drawing out the syllables. Keith thinks, mission accomplished, but Shiro pulls him up by the back of his sweatshirt and his lips crash into Keith's. "Answer me, babe."

He slides a hand down between Keith's legs and pushes two fingers inside of him, his thumb rubbing over Keith's swollen cock.

"Maybe," Keith says. He sucks his bottom lip between his teeth and tries his best not to squirm on Shiro's hand but -- it's very difficult. "I knew if I said I wanted to fuck you -- " Keith gasps out a moan as Shiro works his fingers inside him. "You'd say yes, you never tell me no."

Shiro laughs, a deep rumbling sound that fills Keith's belly with warmth. 

"You do have a point."

Shiro curls his hands around Keith's hips and pulls him onto his lap. 

"How about you ride me and then we can talk about it some more?"

Keith leans in to kiss the side of Shiro's jaw and slips a hand down to rub at his dick. 

"Are you going to leave the plug in?" he asks.

"Yeah," Shiro says. He pulls Keith's hand away and slaps his ass hard. "No touching. That's mine.”

"Fuck," Keith whimpers. His cunt clenches at the sound of Shiro's words. He needs to be fucked _now_.

"Get up on my dick, baby."

Keith melts at the pet name. Shiro calls him babe all the time, not just in bed, but _baby_ \-- Keith's only heard him say it a handful of times and every single one has been a punch to the gut. He raises himself up on his knees and Shiro lines up his dick. Keith's still so wet and Shiro slides right into him. Keith lowers himself into his lap and just rocks his hips back and forth for a moment, his face buried in Shiro's chest.

"You okay, baby?" Shiro asks. He strokes a hand over Keith's head and down his shoulder.

"Yeah," Keith nods. "You just feel so good."

Shiro snorts out a laugh and fucks up into him. Keith groans into his chest.

"Come on, babe. Don't make me do all the work."

Keith leans back, his hands braced on Shiro's thick thighs and bounces on his cock. Shiro grips his hips, pulling him down deep. 

"That's it," Shiro says. "That's my good boy."

“ _Shiro_ ,” Keith pants. "Touch me."

"Not yet, babe. You did an awful lot of teasing today. I think you've earned some payback."

Shiro slides his hands underneath Keith's sweatshirt and rubs his thumbs over Keith's nipples. He tugs and twists gently, until Keith is babbling incoherently, begging for him to stop or to let him come. Shiro doesn't do either of those things. Instead he pushes the sweatshirt up to Keith's chin and bends his head to take one of Keith's nipples into his mouth. They're already so hard, so sensitive, when Shiro drags his teeth over him Keith lets out a soft sob, but doesn't ask him to stop. Shiro repeats the motion on the other side of his chest and brings a hand up to cradle the back of Keith's head.

"Are you ready to come for me, baby?"

Keith nods frantically and Shiro slips his metal hand between his legs. His cold fingers tug at Keith's dick and Keith clenches around Shiro's cock.

“ _Harder_ ,” Keith gasps.

Shiro slaps his ass again.

"Patience," Shiro says, but he gives Keith what he wants. He rubs roughly at his dick until Keith is sobbing into his chest as his orgasm ripples through him. Shiro continues to fuck into him, holds him close against his chest and strokes his back as Keith whimpers from the overstimulation. His hips slam up into Keith when he finally comes and he holds onto Keith until he goes soft. They stay curled up on the couch for a long while after, Shiro dropping soft kisses to Keith's face and Keith enjoying the feeling of Shiro's cock still inside of him. 

"We should shower," Shiro says finally.

Keith is sweaty and covered in come -- both his and Shiro's. And this position is certainly doing his knees no favors. But getting up seems like such a daunting task at this moment.

"Moving is so much effort," he says sleepily.

"If you get up to shower, I'll order us in dinner and we can talk about buying a dick for you to fuck me with."

That piques Keith's interest.

"Yeah? Because I have some bookmarks on my phone."

Shiro laughs.

"How long exactly have you been planning this?" he asks.

"Not _that_ long," Keith says with a shrug. Shiro pulls him in for a kiss and he's smiling fondly when they part.

"You're a menace, babe."

**Author's Note:**

> Come say hi on [twitter](https://twitter.com/zombietime_).


End file.
